


Vermißt wird

by cricri



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lothar Krügers POV, Male Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alltag auf dem Revier.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/161362.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermißt wird

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Crack/Humor - "Der Kunde ist auch nicht immer König!" – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Großstadtrevier  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Gen, Freundschaft, Humor  
> Handlung: Alltag auf dem Revier.  
> Länge: ~ 550 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten  
> A/N: Rebecca erkennt vielleicht ihr Plotbunny wieder, auch wenn es jetzt doch anders geworden ist. Und eigentlich war es ein Doppeldrabble bis zum ersten Einschnitt, und hat als solches ganz gut funktioniert, aber dann fiel mir auf, daß ich den Promptsatz ja noch unterbringen mußte … ähm, ja. Die Ergänzung gefällt mir jetzt nicht mehr so gut, aber besser habe ich es nicht hingekriegt.

***

„Mein Max ist gestern Abend nicht nach Hause gekommen!“

„Jetzt mal ganz ruhig, Frau …“

„Kleinschmidt.“ Die Frau rang die Hände. „Und heute Morgen war er auch nicht da, dabei kommt er morgens immer zum Frühstück!“

„Es ist also schon öfter vorgekommen, daß er eine Nacht weggeblieben ist?“ fragte Dietmar vorsichtig. Lothar spannte einen neuen Bogen in die Schreibmaschine. Untreuer Ehemann. Kam immer wieder vor. Irgendwann kam er dann auch nicht mehr zum Frühstück heim – aber Dietmar war zu nett, das so zu sagen. Außerdem konnte man natürlich nie von vornherein ausschließen, daß nicht doch etwas passiert war.

„Ich kann die Vermißtenanzeige jetzt schon aufnehmen“, erklärte Dietmar da gerade. „Aber aktiv werden wir erst, wenn der Vermißte nach 48 Stunden noch nicht zurück ist.“

Die Frau nickte mit zitternder Unterlippe.

„Dann beschreiben Sie mir Ihren Max doch bitte. Hat er irgendwelche besonderen Merkmale?“

„Er ist tätowiert.“

Dietmar hob eine Augenbraue. „Tätowiert?“

„Und gechippt.“ Frau Kleinschmidt schneuzte sich lautstark. „Ich hab‘ alles getan, damit so was nicht passiert.“

Lothar mußte sich wirklich zusammenreißen, als er Dietmars Gesicht sah. Gegenüber täuschte Harry gerade einen Hustenanfall vor. Dietmar blinzelte einmal kurz.

„Frau Kleinschmidt …“, Dietmar atmete tief durch. „Ist Ihr Max möglicherweise ein Kater?“

***

„Na?“ fragte Lothar, nachdem Dietmar Frau Kleinschmidt beruhigt und mit den Telefonnummern der örtlichen Tierheime versehen wieder nach Hause geschickt hatte. „In so’ne Momente denke ich mir dann ja oft, der Kunde ist auch nicht immer König.“

Dietmar schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Frau Kleinschmidt vermißt ihren Kater vermutlich mehr als so manche Ehefrau ihren Mann. Das ist gar nicht komisch.“

„Aber ein kleines bißchen schon“, warf Harry grinsend ein. „Vor allem dein Gesicht, als sie ‚gechippt‘ gesagt hat …“

Dietmar versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber Lothar konnte genau sehen, wie er gegen das Lachen kämpfte. Er mußte grinsen. „Und als du dann –“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ Rolf kam hereingestürmt und wedelte mit einem Ausdruck. „Vermißt: Max Kleinschmidt, 12 Jahre, British Kurzhaar, Tätowierung im rechten Ohr, Chip-Nummer 145-4571, besondere Kennzeichen: ‚DER SCHNURRBART IST LINKS KÜRZER ALS RECHTS‘?!“

Harry prustete als erste los. Lothar konnte nicht anders, er mußte mitlachen, als er Rolfs empörten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Und Dietmar machte noch einen tapferen Versuch zu erklären, was passiert war, aber er kam nur bis „gechippt“, bis auch ihn das Lachen übermannte und er nicht mehr reden konnte.

***

„So …“ Dietmar wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, nachdem sich Rolf mit einem gemurmelten ‚was ist das wieder für ein Irrenhaus hier‘ in sein Büro zurückgezogen hatte. „Genug gelacht. Zurück zum Ernst des Lebens.“ Er zog das Telefonbuch aus der Schublade.

„Suchst du was?“

„Die Nummer von diesem Verein, der Haustiere tätowiert. Da müßte man doch melden, daß der Kater entlaufen ist, wenn das was bringen soll.“ Dietmar blätterte im Telefonbuch. „Die Vermißtenanzeige kann ich ja schlecht wirklich weitergeben.“

Lothar schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht willst du auch noch Aushänge machen?“

Dietmar sah auf. „Gute Idee! Weißt du was, das machen wir heute nach Feierabend. Da müssen wir uns nur noch ein Foto geben lassen.“

„Wir?“ Lothar wollte protestieren. Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint, sie konnten doch nicht wegen jedem weggelaufenen Kater … Aber Dietmar meinte das tatsächlich ernst. Weil Dietmar eben Dietmar war. Er seufzte. „Ich hab‘ eh noch nix vor.“

* Fin *


End file.
